Many Years Past
by animallover0109
Summary: AU:Alice and Bella were twin sisters in the 1920's. When the vampire saves them from a horrible fate at James' hands, the two are seperated. In 2005, Bella moves to Forks and finds a familiar face. What can keep these two sisters apart? Alice's blank past
1. 1: Leaving Cynthia

AN: I just randomly thought that Alice and Bella would be awesome as sisters… so this story somehow came about… I don't remember how… anyways, I'm excited to be able to give you guys a new story, and update some of my existing ones! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 1: Leaving Cynthia

"Alice! What did mom say?" Alice was my twin sister, though we looked nothing alike. She was short with spiky black hair. Our mother was forced to cut it when Alice got something sticky stuck in it.

"She said I'm scaring her. Bella, why doesn't she believe me?" Alice cried. Alice sees things that haven't happened yet. Ever since she told mother about the first one 5 months ago, our mother has been distancing herself from Alice. It's painful to watch.

"Well I believe you!" My sister was not a liar, I was sure of that. She told me every single thing she 'saw' and every single one of them came true. This last one scared us both.

She had seen herself being taken away. Just then, there was a knock on the door down the hall. As my father opened it, I looked wide eyed at Alice… Cynthia and I needed her! At that precise moment Cynthia ran into the room. "Sissy who is that?"

"He's coming to take me away," Alice said in a broken voice. Just then my vision blackened and a new scene was in front of my eyes.

"_She has to go before she starts to corrupt Bella and Cynthia!" My mother whispered furiously to our father._

"_Honey we can't! She's our daughter! How do you think the girls will handle it?"_

"_They'll get over it," my mother's voice faded out._

"No!" I yelled as I bolted to my feet. Alice and Cynthia were staring at me. "I'll be right back," I yelled as I sprinted out the door.

"Mom!" I called as I saw her in the front room. "Listen to dad! We can't get rid of Alice! She's our sister! We won't 'get over it'." I said while copying my mother's voice.

Her eyes hardened as she turned to the strange man. "That's Isabella. She'll be going with you too." My eyes widened as I turned and sprinted up the stairs. I slammed the door behind me though I knew that it would do no good.

"They're taking me away too! Hurry up Alice! We have to go… we can hide!" Alice remained where she was. "Alice come ON!" I pulled her arm, but she just looked at me with sad eyes.

"They'll find us anyways Bella. We can't hide." I sank to the ground in defeat as Cynthia sat between Alice and I on the floor, holding us tightly.

Just then the door opened, revealing our upset father, our out of control mother, and the man that was going to take us away. Cynthia held us tighter even though she was the youngest. I clutched her to me, never wanting to let go. Alice sat emotionless.

He headed towards Alice first and he yanked her not so gently off the floor. I could immediately tell that it was an act. He didn't want to take us away! He was trying to upset mother and father enough for them to realize that they were making a huge mistake.

Unfortunately, my mother didn't pay any attention. When my father made a move to object as the red eyed man reached for my arm, my mother gave him a look that kept him silent.

I could see the reluctance in the man's eyes as he pulled me away from a now screaming Cynthia. "Please mom, don't do this!" I pleaded helplessly as the man tugged us gently from the room.

Only once we were out of the house and bu the man's horse did our mother respond. Alice still hadn't said a single word.

"You are both as good as dead to me," she said as she closed the door behind us. Tears streamed relentlessly down my face as the man lifted Alice and I onto the horse.

"Do you know how to ride?" He asked me softly. I nodded mutely. My own mother despised two of her daughters. It was clear that neither Alice or I would ever return to this house, or even see our family again.

"Hold on to your sister," He warned as he placed her in front of me. He also handed me the reins as he clipped a lead line onto the horse's bridle. "I think she's too shaken up to stay on. Can you do that?"

I nodded and clutched her to me. She was all that I had now. Nothing would ever hurt my sister, or separate me from her; EVER.

The man led the horse back down the lane, away from the place that I had called home for 15 years. I looked back once as he jogged, forcing the horse into a trot. The last thing I saw was Cynthia waving from Alice's bedroom window.

I didn't get a chance to wave back before the trees that were placed around the house blocked her from my view.

That was the end of my life with my family. Little did I know that my human life would also be coming to an end soon. My life was forever changed.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Please review and let me know! If I don't get any reviews, then i most likely will not continue this. There is too much to do without wasting my time on a story that nobody wants to read. Thanks!


	2. 2: It's Only the Beginning

AN: You guys are so amazing!!! 28 reviews for the first chapter?!?!?! That's a new record for me!!!!! Thank you all sooooo much! Okay, I don't want this to be put off again so I'll shut up and type. Longer AN at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea…

Chapter 2: It's only the Beginning…

The man ran too fast out of town, making the horse canter. It was almost too fast to be human. But what did I care? The only family that I had now was Alice, and I wasn't even sure I had her.

Ever since we were taken from Cynthia, Alice has remained silent and unmoving. The one time she moved it was to shift so that she wouldn't fall off of the horse. Not a word was muttered along that dark road. After about an hour of riding in silence, lights came into view and the man quickly slowed to a stop.

Alice and I both had to catch ourselves to keep from falling off. We both looked at him, the first real reaction from Alice.

"Welcome to Biloxi," he said in a dull voice. I looked ahead, just barely able to make out the shape of a large building. Even from a distance, I could tell that this would be the beginning of the end. I believe that Alice thought so too because she relaxed from her stiff position and hung her head.

I could see the odd man looking at Alice curiously, but he quickly turned away when he saw me look towards him. As he walked the horse a further, he seemed to be thinking about something.

When he stopped in front of the large building to pull us from the saddle, he whispered in my ear. "You and your sister will be safe with me here. Do not be afraid."

His words did not comfort me though I wanted so badly to believe them. But I had trusted my mother, only to end up here with only Alice by my side. I could only hope that Alice and I could deal with the challenges that life through our way.

Whether or not this man was on our side, the struggle ahead would be a huge challenge. I feared that Alice would not be strong enough…

* * *

Alice sat completely silent and still on the bare mattress beside me. I could barely get her to eat anymore. Alice has lost her grip on the real world though she sees it every day keeping an eye on Cynthia. I'm not sure how much longer I can last myself.

A whole year we have been stuck in this place dealing with the horrible treatment and the even worse therapy. Our hair had been cut when we arrived. Mine was already reaching halfway down my back due to the fact that my hair grew fast.

Alice was not as lucky. They had cut her hair once again while I had been away at my 'therapy' session. By the time I was returned to the cell, Alice's hair was short and spiky once again.

I forced Alice to eat the last of the disgusting food that we received here. Nobody really cared for us here, nobody but the strange man who had brought us here and promised to keep us safe.

Just as I finished feeding Alice the last morsel of her food, the door was flung open. The bright light from the hallway illuminated our cell and momentarily blinded me.

I was being pulled to my feet before I could even see right. I could feel Alice being pulled up also. "I have to get you out of here," the smooth voice said distractedly. I could see clearly as he dragged the two of us through the deserted hallways.

As he led us through the maze-like halls, I couldn't help but wonder where in the world we were going. Why was he taking us away from this god forsaken place?

Eventually, we were out of the building, never having once seen another person. As I had suspected, it was nighttime. That was all I had time to ascertain before a cloth was tied over my eyes.

I was then pulled into strong arms; I could feel Alice beside me as the man began to run. At least I think he was running; he had a smooth gait so it was hard to tell.

It had been at least 5 minutes by the time we stopped. As he pulled the blindfold from my eyes, I found myself standing in a small cabin in the woods. I turned to ask him what was going on, but he didn't give me a chance to.

"I'm terribly sorry Isabella, but this is the only way to save you and your sister. Please forgive me." With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his mouth.

"What…" he bit down on my pale hand. As he did so, and unnatural searing pain started in my hand. I screamed in agony as it spread and I fell to the ground.

Then I saw him grab a hold of Alice's hand. I managed to hold my screams back long enough to say no. Whatever hand I had been dealt, I knew it wasn't good. Alice could not meet this same fate.

He bit her hand anyways and set her carefully on the bed before setting me beside her. Alice didn't even seem to notice the pain that was spreading through her small body.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but believe it or not I'm doing this to save you. It's the only way."

* * *

AN: Woohoo!!! The second chapter is done! I'm working on the third chapter right now, and it should be up within 2 weeks. When within those two weeks it is posted depends on you guys! The more reviews I get, the more likely this will be updated as opposed to my other stories… Please review! Reviews make my day.

Happy holidays!


	3. 3: Seperation

AN: Hey guys… sorry for the long wait. Every time I sat down to type this something else came up. But I have the day off of school today, so you are finally getting this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Eliza… Hurray I have my own character!

Chapter 3: Separation

2 long days have passed since this burning fire started. It has not lessened one bit.

The strange man who rescued us kept apologizing profusely. Alice did not react once to the immense pain. She sat still the whole time, staring at the blank ceiling above us.

As the fire spread, the man with the red eyes talked to us, though Alice didn't register any of it. But the things he said were quite interesting.

He told me that he was a vampire, and that Alice and I were turning into his kind. Extremely weird if you ask me. If it weren't for the unnatural pain, I would have told him that he was a lunatic. As the nighttime neared once again, the aged vampire stood suddenly and whipped around to face the door.

"Wha…what's your name?" I finally managed to ask, though with very random timing. As he opened his mouth to answer, the door was flung open and my vision went black.

Nobody could have fought the black abyss that engulfed me and saved me from the scalding pain… even though I knew that the peaceful emptiness could not last long.

---

I don't know how long I remained in the black abyss. Strangely, the burning fire was completely gone when I started to awaken. As I rejoiced internally at this fact, I realized that I was not alone.

Upon this discovery, I instantly opened my eyes and sprang to my feet. The colors and the sharpness of everything were disorienting. I had to blink a few times to make sense of everything.

Then I could see two sets of bright red eyes staring at me. Since we were already in the forest, I turned and ran. I somehow knew that I had to get away from the two vampires, and I had to find Alice.

I got away from the two strange vampires, but that was where my luck ran out. Somehow I knew that the nameless man was dead. Had I lost my extra ability in the change?

Just as I thought this, I smelled a delicious scent. My new instincts took over and I found myself following it. It led to a large clearing bathed in sunlight.

The source of the scent stood in the middle: a lost 3 year old girl. I froze within the trees. I couldn't kill a little girl, no matter what I was. She was crying, I noticed. I walked slowly into the clearing, but my skin started to sparkle so brightly that I jumped back into the tree coverage.

Despite the burning feeling in the back of my throat, I had to get this little girl home. As twilight fell upon the clearing, I was able to walk over to the still nameless child. I knelt beside her as she turned her head to face me.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly. In the time I had spent crouched in the forest, I had become immune to her scent.

"Eliza," she whispered softly.

"My name is Bella. I'll help you get home. Where do you live?"

"Houston. I wanna go home." She whined as I picked her up. "Close your eyes and I'll take you home." As she did so, I took off running in the direction she had been heading.

After covering a few miles, I started to make a big circle. Sure enough, I came to the edge of a large town within minutes. How had this little girl wound up so far from home?

As I wandered carefully through the streets, I caught sight of my reflection in the glass. My eyes were red, but to a human they would look an odd shade of brown.

My clothes were muddy; I would have to find out how to get new ones without any money. Then I saw a flyer with the picture of the little girl on it. Below her picture was an address.

I ripped the flyer down and took the address to the nearest person. I held the now sleeping girl carefully with one arm.

"Excuse me; could you please give me directions? I'm afraid I am lost." The brown haired man looked at the address before returning the paper to me.

"Take a right at that corner. It's about a mile," he said apologetically.

"Alright, thank you very much" I went to the corner at turned right, making my way slowly down the street. Small, single family homes lined both sides of the street.

As I walked, my mind wandered. Where was Alice? What had happened to the man whose name I did not know? The unnatural thirst was well under control, even with all of the humans nearby.

As I neared the home, I could see that the lights were on. How long had this little girl been missing? I looked down at the paper. By the date she was said to have gone missing, and by looking at the date on a newsstand, I figured she had been missing for a week.

My guess was that she had been able to find berries to keep herself fed. She was a smart kid. I knocked softly on the front door. Then I heard footsteps running inside the house.

The door whipped open, revealing a woman around the age of 26. Her gaze immediately went to the sleeping girl I held. "GEORGE!" She yelled, and another set of footsteps came from inside the house as the woman pulled little Eliza from my arms.

She woke up as her father appeared. "Mama! Papa!" Eliza yelled after rubbing her eyes. Her mother held her tightly. As I turned to leave, her father held out some money. "Thank you so much!" I shook my head and pushed his hand that held the money back towards him.

"I don't need any money for doing what was right," I said. His free hand took a hold of my hang and he pressed the money into my palm.

"It's the least we can do. You look like you could use new clothes anyways," he said as he eyed my muddy clothes. I sighed.

"Thank you," I murmured softly as I turned and left the happy family. Though I had lost everything, I had been able to save that little girl and return her to her family.

With the money still in my hand, I headed towards an open clothing store I had passed. Now what was I supposed to do in Texas?

---

AN: So there you go! Woohoo… it's long! Sorry for the long wait… I'll try to update sooner next time. Please review! You guys have been awesome about it so far!


	4. 4: A New Life

AN: Hey everybody! SOMETHING CAN GO RIGHT!!! HURRAY!! Sorry… you don't understand what the heck that means. Basically life sucks right now, but something is finally going right! Before I start ranting… here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… but I do own the Stephanie whose last name is not Meyer (you'll understand soon)

Chapter 4: New Life

I left Houston that night wearing new clothes. I also had an extra pair in a small bag that I had bought. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't sit around idly.

The burning in my throat made me take to the forests. It's a sad feeling to know that nobody misses you. As the night gave way to morning and the sun was once again replaced by the moon, I lost control.

A sweet scent drifted my way and I took off after it. It didn't smell as sweet as the humans did, but it had to help the burning.

The source of the scent was a lone deer. Without a second thought I pounced on it and broke its neck. The sweet blood running down my throat soothed the burning.

It was then that I knew that I could survive in this new world I had been thrown into. With animals as my food source, I would not have to kill innocent humans. I had been freed from a life of killing and guilt.

---

Days gave way to weeks, and weeks turned into years. As time slipped past me, I moved from place to; place. I changed as much as the fashions did.

I attended high school, college, got jobs. I even went to medical school once. For a while, about 50 years after my change, I worked as a doctor for 10 years, moving every 2.

Sure I had distractions, sure I had money to buy whatever I wanted, but I was lonely. After all, money can't buy you happiness or friends.

In 1995, I found a 18 year old girl in the woods, dying from blood loss. I changed her and taught her my way of life. Her name is Stephanie. She is a petite blonde, medium height: a typical vampire. Stephanie kept me company and saved me from an endless eternity, just as I had saved her from death.

In 2005, I made the decision to move to Forks, Washington. I didn't know that it would turn out to be the best decision that I would ever make.

---

"Are you sure I'll be fine?" Stephanie asked me once again. She wasn't as sure as I was about her control around humans.

"I'm positive that you'll be fine," I replied. "I only waited 5 years. Trust me Steph." She nodded and looked out the window.

We had already unpacked all of our things in our isolated new home and gone for a quick hunt. Now we were headed to Forks High. Just as I parked the car, I was pulled into a vision of the past.

'_5 people were walking away from a silver Volvo. Their faces were blurred, but the shortest of the five still seemed familiar…'_

As Steph shook me gently, the vision faded away. "What did you see Bella?"

"There's five other vampires that go to this school. That was pretty much all that I had been able to ascertain from the vision, that and their gold eyes."

"We aren't the only ones?" Stephanie asked, excited. She and I had always thought that we were just weird.

I shrugged. "Apparently not. Let's go get our schedules." As the two of us walked to the small office building, I caught a glimpse of another vampire. It was a large burly male with curly brown hair. As he saw me walking with Stephanie he walked over.

"So there's new vampires on town?" He asked jokingly. I glanced quickly around to make sure no humans had heard.

"Yes! I'm Stephanie and this is Bella."

"Awesome! I'm Emmett Cullen by the way. So you guys going to get your schedules?" He asked as he fell into step beside us.

"Yes," I mumbled a I walked through the light drizzle that fell upon the town. Then the questions started.

"So how old are you? What grade are you in? Do you have extra abilities?"

"I'm 85 changed when I was 18. We're both juniors. I can see the past. Steph is 10 changed when she was 18 because she was dying. She can pull up old memories."

"Awesome! My 'sister' can see the future. I think you guys would get along really well." I winced. Alice had always been able to see the future, and I had long ago accepted the fact that she was dead. Nobody noticed when I flinched.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, thankful that we had reached the office. I stepped inside the small, warm building.

"See you at lunch!" Emmett called as the door closed behind Stephanie.

---

AN: So there's chapter 4. Sorry this note isn't longer, but I really have to go. Please review!!


	5. 5: Seeing Alice

AN: Hello readers! So… I've got good news. I'm updating at least 2 stories today; this one and the sequel to Free Falling. Ah… you just have to love having a day off of school. :D Anyways… I have to type like a maniac. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own only Stephanie and the idea.

Chapter 5: Seeing Alice

I had my first two classes with Stephanie, and a vampire named Edward from the other coven in my third class. Edward walked with me as I went to find Steph at her locker. We talked the whole way there about useless things.

Why did you live as a human? What is your favorite place? Color? So many questions! As Stephanie arrived, we both answered his questions as well as asking our own.

We walked into the cafeteria and bought food that we would never eat. Still chatting, the three of us made our way to where the 4 other Cullens sat.

As I sat down, I looked at the three Cullens that I hadn't met yet. Across from Stephanie was a tall blonde, the picture of perfection. Next to her was Emmett, and on his other side was a blonde haired male.

The short girl next to him made my mouth snap shut. Stephanie looked at me curiously but said nothing as Edward spoke. "Everyone, this is Stephanie and Bella. Bella and Stephanie, these people are Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

Alice was here. Alice was ALIVE! She looked over at the mention of her name. "Hi Bella, hi Stephanie. Nice to meet you."

Steph tensed next to me as she realized what had upset me. My stomach churned. Alice didn't remember me. I stood suddenly. "I forgot something in my locker," I mumbled the first excuse that came to my mind.

I glided quickly out of the room. Did Alice really not remember me? I briefly considered leaving school altogether, but then thought better of it. It probably wasn't the best idea to leave early on the first day of school.

Instead, I wandered to a dry picnic table that was under the shelter of the roof of the cafeteria. I let my head rest on the wooden table.

All of these years my sister had been alive, not missing me one bit. I should have guessed that she wouldn't remember that I existed. She had shut down in that damn asylum.

I felt a familiar presence beside me. "What do you want Stephanie?" I asked.

Despite my angered tone, Stephanie sat beside me and put her hand on my covered arm. "That's her isn't it?" She asked me gently.

I nodded, not making a sound. My twin didn't remember me. What was I supposed to do? Let her continue to think that I was just some random vampire? Or was I supposed to tell her that I was her twin?

But who would believe that we were twins? The two of us looked nothing alike. We hardly even looked like sisters. Stephanie seemed to know where my mind had gone.

"Just give it time Bella. When the time comes you should tell them. But not now… they'd never believe us."

I nodded; I knew that she was right anyways. Standing, Stephanie pulled me to my feet and started back towards the cafeteria. We sat down in the same two seats at the Cullen table. I sat in the one furthest f4rom Alice. I couldn't face her yet.

We all chatted idly about the places we had lived, not wanting the humans to hear things that they shouldn't. At the very end of lunch as we all stood to go to our next class, Alice spoke to me.

"So are you and Stephanie coming to the house later? Then you can meet Esme and Carlisle."

"Sure," I said, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

Alice smiled excitedly. "Sweet. See you then!" And with a final wave, my sister went towards her class, unaware that her past was catching up to her.

---

AN: Okay… so it's a little short. But I have a little bit of writers block on this story at the moment and I have to go update my other stories. So… I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review… you guys have been awesome about it so far!


	6. 6: Tell Your Part

AN: Okay… so I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I had school ending with all of the finals and major writers block among other things. And on top of it all I have 3 siblings so computer time has gone down… anyways I should hurry up and type before someone comes to take the computer from me.

Disclaimer: I own Stephanie and the idea. All else I do not own.

Chapter 6: Tell Your Part

School passed slowly. Though it didn't seem possible, gym (the class that I had with Alice) was slower than the rest. As the final bell rand, Alice and I changed quickly into our regular clothes and walked out to the parking lot.

Stephanie was already waiting by my car. Though my blue Mercedes was no flashier than the Cullen's silver Volvo, a crowd was slowly beginning to form around my car. I wove my way through the star struck boys easily, Alice following behind me. Io was shocked when Alice climbed into the backseat.

"You need directions," Alice stated simply. Damn, I had really wanted to talk to Steph… guess that would have to wait. It was surprisingly difficult to keep myself focused while my clueless twin was chatting happily from the backseat.

I was grateful when we pulled up to the Cullen's large white house. After all, I could only be with my sister for so long when she didn't even know me.

Alice dragged both Stephanie and I into the house since her siblings had beat us here. The whole family was seated quietly in the living room for our arrival.

"Bella, Stephanie, this is Carlisle and this is Esme," Alice said, quickly introducing us to the last 2 members. After some quick greetings, Steph and I sat in the last empty sofa while Alice went to sit in Jasper's lap.

At least she was happy in this life I thought idly. "So what are your stories?" Alice asked.

I looked to Stephanie, silently telling her to go first. Hers was shorter and a lot less complicated than my own. Stephanie told of her abusive father and of the abuse she suffered. She also to them about how I had found her bleeding to death after had attacked her with a knife. With her story finished, the Cullens all turned to me.

I shifted uncomfortably. I doubted that the Cullens would accept my story of the twin sister that I had lost and then found right here in the room. "Nobody here would believe me," I said finally. "It involves Alice."

Alice perked up immediately. "You know my past?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded. "You aren't going to believe it though. None of you would."

Alice shook her head. "I trust you Bella. Please tell us." I looked towards Stephanie, but she just shrugged. Sighing, I turned back towards my twin.

"I was born in Mississippi near Biloxi in 1907. In 1924 my mother decided that my twin and I were crazy because of our visions. A vampire from the asylum came and took my twin and me away from our younger sister, Cynthia. I begged my mother to think of what she was doing, but she said that we no longer existed.

"My sister and I spent over a year in that wretched asylum. Then the old vampire came back, saying that he had to save us. He changed us to save us from a tracker that was after both my sister and I.

"After 2 days of the change, the tracker found where we were hidden and killed the vampire that had 'saved' us. I passed out and they took me away, leaving my sister alone in the cabin."

I stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "When I regained consciousness, the tracker and his mate were staring at me. I ran…" I continued on with my story, stopping only when I got to the part of seeing them all at lunch. Alice was still confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked, curious.

I looked up and met her gaze. "My twin's name was Mary Alice Brandon, know as Alice." Everybody's jaws dropped except for Stephanie's. It was time to have the moment of truth. Would they accept me?

---

AN: Okay… I know it's a little short but I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I still have to get stuff together. Please review. The more reviews I get, the more likely that I will update as soon as I get back from my trip. Please review and tell me what you think… please?


	7. 7: Seeing the Past

AN: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I was on vacation in Florida and now time is against me. :-( Well... none of you want to hear it so I'm going to shut up and type.

Disclaimer: I only own Stephanie and the idea...

Chapter 7: Seeing the Past

"How is that possible?" Alice finally managed to ask. "We look nothing alike!"

I shrugged. "We were always opposites in every way. I was tall while you were short, I saw that past and you saw the future. I took after our 'mother' more while you took after dad. Cynthia was the 'normal' one... a mixture of you and me. Of course, she wasn't cursed with our gifts..." I trailed off.

Alice was looking down at her hands; I couldn't see her face. The other Cullens were looking at me in disbelief. I stood quietly. "I'm sorry. I knew that I shouldn't have said anything." As I turned to flee, a hand grasped me by the shoulder.

I turned and discovered that the hand belonged to Alice. "You said that Stephanie can pull up old memories right?" Slowly, I nodded my head. "So she can pull up my memories so that I can remember you can't she?"

I shrugged. "If she wanted to, she could try. It depends on how far gone your memories are."

Steph stood beside me. "I'll do it. Give me your hand Alice. Bella, hold Alice and I up." I grabbed a hold of both of them just before Alice grasped Stephanie's hand.

The strangest thing happened...I found myself watching Alice's memories also; somehow, I had joined Stephanie and Alice in Alice's mind.

---

"What the hell are you doing here Bella?" Stephanie asked as I materialized.

"I don't know! Let's just find Alice's memories quickly before the Cullen's freak out." Alice nodded in agreement. Stephanie closed her eyes and memories started to show themselves. After about 5 minutes of searching, Stephanie managed to pull up the first memory from mine and Alice's human life.

I watched the scene of the day where Alice and I were taken away. Again I watched Cynthia cling to us, and again I watched the person whom I had once called my mother say that we no longer existed.

As the scene ended, Alice, Stephanie, and myself all passed out...

---

I awoke to a ferocious growling. I quickly opened my eyes and jumped into a crouching position. Both Alice and Stephanie were lying on the ground, just barely beginning to stir. The scene in front of me shocked me.

Edward and Esme were in front of me, facing away just as Emmett was doing with Carlisle in front of Stephanie and Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked in shock as I slipped out of my crouch. Jasper's furious eyes instantly met mine.

"What did you do to my wife?" he snarled. Edward and Esme shifted more towards Stephanie since she was still coming to.

"I didn't do anything to Alice!" I replied just before Jasper lunged at me in anger, catching everyone off guard. I didn't have time to react before I found myself pinned to the ground.

Jasper tore at me, managing to rip my arm off. As I cried in agony while Edward and Emmett fought to get Jasper off of me, a voice stopped Jasper dead in his actions. "Jasper!" Alice yelled, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!?!"

He immediately dropped my detached arm and ran to embrace Alice. What he got instead was a swift knee to the groin. As Jasper slumped to the floor, Alice ran over to me. "Bella, are you okay?"

Carlisle and Stephanie rushed over to me along with Esme. "Just peachy," I replied as Carlisle quickly pressed my detached arm to my shoulder. He sent Esme to grab bandages so that he could bind my whole shoulder, keeping my arm still until it was fully reattached.

As the muscles and everything else began to reattach, Carlisle quickly bandaged it tightly. Stephanie and Alice lifted me and careully carried me to a couch though I protested. A few moments later, Jasper was able to pick himself up off of the floor successfully. He sent an incredulous glance at my sister.

"If you EVER do that to my sister again, you will regret it. You may be my husband, but you will not get away with hurting her," Alice said quickly.

I almost smiled; my sister was back!

---

AN: Alright... I'm ending it there. I've been typing for 2 hours to update this and One Minute of Heaven, so my back hurts. This chair is really uncomfortable. If you could leave a review, that would be great!! Also, please take the time to read a new one-shot I've posted recently: Catch Me When I Fall. Reviews would be much appreciated!!!!


	8. 8: In The Silence

AN: So…im back? :D maybe. So anyways…thank you all alone loner for getting me moving on this. :P Erm…yeah I'm not going to bother you all with my excuses. If you want to know what has taken me so long, feel free to PM me. :D

Chapter 8: In The Silence

Within an hour, my arm was fully attached and functioning once again. The whole time I was confined to the couch was spent talking to Alice and telling her random memories from our human lives. Of course, she couldn't remember them and Steph wasn't about to pull out any more memories.

When Carlisle declared that I was fully healed, Stephanie and I headed home after quickly hugging the Cullens goodbye. Alice seemed sad to see us go, but she knew that we would see each other at school again.

"Well…that was interesting," I finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah…interesting…" Steph said while staring blankly out the window. She didn't even turn to look my way.

"What's wrong Steph?" I asked, worried about her.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Too quickly. I sighed and didn't press the point. Today had been long enough.

"Whatever you say Steph…whatever you say." The car was once again engulfed in the awkward silence. The second that I stopped the car in front of our house, Steph was jumping out of the car and running inside. I sat and stared blankly after her.

Stephanie had never acted this way before. Lost and confused, I slowly walked into the house. Steph was in her bedroom: the door was locked and closed. Sighing, I headed past her doorway to my own room and gathered things that I would need for my shower.

After finishing my shower, I sprawled out across my bed, trying to figure out what could possibly be bugging Steph.

Out of nowhere, a crash sounded from Steph's room, followed by her scream.

AN: Okay, It's short I know but I need to figure out where to go with this story. X.x please review? Sorry for the looooong wait.


	9. AN: Maybe coming back?

Okay guys….I know that it's been forever and I'm really sorry for that. Long story short, my life was falling apart completely for a while and I've only really gotten it back since may or so. And now I can't seem to come up with where I need any of these remaining stories to go. So…I'm welcoming any suggestions on where these stories so go. Any bit of help is much appreciated.

Also, I am in need of some betas for when I get my stories going again.

Leave suggestions/comments in either a review or a private message. Thank you! :)

~animallover0109~


	10. 9: Gone

**AN: Okay guys…I think I'm actually back for good :) I just got a laptop so I won't have to fight people to get to the computer and my writers block is slowly lifting. Since you've already waited long enough….here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Steph.**

Chapter 9: Gone…

I ran as fast as I could into Steph's room. Being a vampire, it took me just over a second to get there. What I found was not promising.

The room looked just the way it had before our trip to the Cullen household. All of her belongings were in order, the never used bed was made, and all of the surfaces had been cleaned to perfection. Only one thing was amiss in the room.

Stephanie was nowhere to be seen and the window was shattered and sprayed across the floor, the pieces twinkling in the light. Afraid, I rushed to the window, hoping for any sign of her, but she wasn't there. There was a new scent in the air, one that I faintly recognized but couldn't quite put my finger on. All I knew was that it was definitely a vampire.

Who would have taken Stephanie? She had never been in trouble with any other vampires. For all that I remembered she had barely even come across any others. In our years together, I could only remember coming across a nomad here and there but nothing became of any of the meetings. For the majority of the time we would say hello and part ways if we even said anything at all. Vampires weren't exactly well known for being friendly.

Staring blankly out at the falling rain wasn't going to get me anywhere anytime soon unfortunately. The only way to bring Steph back would be to find her…and I would need help. Frustrated, I hopped out the open window and set out at a dead run towards the Cullen's house. The feeling of the rain pelting my face helped to clear my head.

All I was sure of in that moment was that I needed to find Stephanie. Whoever had taken her could be planning anything. What his or her purposes were, I was extremely afraid of. Until I found her, all I could hope was that she was safe. If anything happened to her, I knew that I would never forgive myself. I was supposed to take care of Stephanie. I changed her, so she was my sole responsibility.

Jasper had good tracking skills, that much I remembered. All of the years in the newborn army had at least paid off in one way. Emmett's brute strength would be a huge help when we found Stephanie; not finding her was definitely not an option in this case. Edward's mind reading would help as well…he could pick up on her thoughts or scan thoughts to try to find someone that knew where she was. Alice would be able to search the future to help us rule out places as well as try to limit the area to search.

Still plotting, I ran up to the huge house, not bothering to knock on the door before sliding into the immaculate front room. Edward and Alice instantly appeared in the room, concerned looks on their faces at my wild state. "What's going on Bella?" Edward asked me as he crossed the space between us.

"Stephanie's gone," I said, as close to tears as I would ever get. "Somebody took her, and I don't know who or why. Please help me….I have to find her." I looked between the two, hoping that they would.

"Of course we'll help you Bella," Alice said quickly. "That's what family is for right?" By now, the rest of the Cullens were in the room and were looking to Carlisle to see what they should do. He looked towards Jasper.

"You're the best at tracking Jasper….just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it." Then Carlisle turned to me. "Don't worry Bella…we'll find her one way or another." I could only hope that it would be sooner rather than later.

**AN: Good? Bad? Short I know…but I'm just getting back into the swing of things :P Reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
